Los Héroes del tiempo nuestro deber es proteger
by Dedalus-chan
Summary: Los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura tendrán un cambio drástico de 360 , donde deberán salvar a sus padres en el pasado por un enemigo que promete matarlos a todos con tal de tener el poder en sus manos y su deber ahora sera protegerlos como los héroes del tiempo manteniendo su identidad encubierta pero ¿podrán mantenerla de esa forma? ¿cumplirá con su misión? averiguenlo aquí
1. Chapter 1

Los héroes del tiempo

Nuestro deber es proteger…

Capitulo 1-

El templo de las cinco naciones- Kai el sacerdote de la aldea oculta de la hoja

¿Cómo fue que paso? no recordaban, solo un destello que los envolvió y los llevó, a lo que ahora habían marcado como sus destino, ¿Por qué? no sabían, pero lo que si sabía que para volver con su verdadera vida… debían proteger a sus padres, de lo que conocían como el pasado; Había sido un juego y después algo comprometedor, algo que dependía de su vida.

Perseguidos a muerte por los Akatsuki por algo que ni ellos comprendían, salvar gente a la que no conocían y ayudar a sus puberto tío kyuubi y ser parte del grupo Taka, claro ocultando todo el tiempo su identidad. Incluso se habían enterado de una profecía de la que no entendían de que era, ni lo que tenía que ver con ellos, ni el porqué de estar allí. Pero en conclusión su destino había dado un gran vuelco en su vida. Y la historia comenzaba así.

Aldea oculta de la hoja horas de la tarde algo pasada…

Allí se encontraba sentados afuera con su respiración agitada al menos todos pensarían que de una misión, pero no. Dos días para ser exactos era el tiempo en la que sus hijos habían desaparecido, lo último que recordaban fue cuando se despidieron de ellos al irse de misión y al volver no se encontraban mas donde los habían dejado…; nadie, nadie los había visto, ni sabían donde habían ido por última vez.

Tal era la desesperación que sentían, que ya no aguantaban mas, habían decidido buscarlos por cielo, mar y tierra, pero nada, aun así no se rendían. Era algo inexplicable y ninguno podía darse la idea de que era lo que había pasado realmente. Y allí estaban esperando que algo inesperado pasara, alguna señal o algo y lo que menos querían era seguir esperando algo que ya lo estaban viendo imposible…

Por primera vez el pelinegro había tenido miedo y claro no de algo estúpido si no de que algo malo le pasara a sus hijos; esperar no era su fuerte, al igual que el de la paciencia y la tolerancia eso no pasaba con su ahora querida esposa y compañera de misiones, Sakura; ella tenía mucha fe de que los volverían a ver pero… él no lo creía así, sabia que eran sus hijos pero siempre se había dado la orden absoluta de proteger a su familia y no lo había podido cumplir porque siempre fracasaba se preguntaba mil veces algo debía estar atormentándolo con lo que mas le dolia su clan y su responsabilidad como líder de ello.

En un lugar en particular…

Pov Sora

—bienvenidos pequeños—dijo un anciano de estura baja un poco mas alto que yo, no entendía que había pasado, ni donde estábamos. Lo ultimo que recordábamos era estar jugando en el patio de casa y luego obscuridad y por ultimo en un lugar algo así como un templo, era todo de mármol pulido estábamos como en el centro de allí, busque con la mirada a mi hermano mayor Seinosuke y se encontraba igual de confuso que yo, en un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y ambos sabíamos que significaba, vi como se levantó y yo le seguí.

—d-donde estamos—preguntó al anciano estaba algo tenso y nervioso lo conocía muy bien y no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero no le dije nada el era el mayor que se hiciera cargo el. El anciano lo miro y se le formó una sonrisa sincera por lo que pude notar e hizo una reverencia ante nosotros.

—están en el templo de las cinco naciones, soy Kai sacerdote de la aldea oculta de la hoja elegido personalmente por el primer Hokage de la aldea, un gusto conocerlos jóvenes Uchiha— eso nos dejo totalmente atónitos por el primer Hokage estaba segura de que tenia mas de cien años y como supo que eramos Uchiha esa era otra razon, Seinosuke me miro y yo me encogí de hombros en respuesta

—como nos conoce—volvió a interrogar mi hermano al sacerdote.

—es algo difícil de explicar pero por alguna razon del destino vuestras vidas se cruzaron en nuestro camino, síganme les dare un pequeño recorrido por el templo como verán cinco sacerdotes de las cinco naciones se encuentran aquí mas algunos aprendices, todos aquí son elegidos por el representante de cada aldea claro que eso fue en principios del nacimiento de las aldeas—nos iba diciendo mientras nos sacaba del centro y nos llevaba por un pasillo largo y ancho y todo blanco era tal el brillo que había que dolían los ojos luego nos hizo doblar a la izquierda y bajar por unas escaleras de cuatro escalones.

— eso no aclara nada del porque señor—le dije era verdad mucho templos y sacerdote y bla bla y nada de lo que queríamos saber.

— mm… tan precipitada como su padre pequeña Sora pero dejame contarte la historia—en ningún momento paro de su caminata al contrario seguimos derecho devuelta por otro pasillo me cruce de brazos como se atrevía seria un sacerdote pero no tenia nada de educación.

— Hmp vejete—susurre a un costado al menos creo que ahí no me escuchó.

— bien como decía el nacimiento de las aldeas claro, bien los sacerdotes de las cinco naciones incluyéndome, hemos sacado estadística del tiempo, que quiero decir que hay situaciones en la que todo los errores del pasado presente y futuro pueden cambiarse claro que no en todos los casos pero mentes brillantes y corazones puros lo pueden lograr y los hemos elegido a ustedes—terminó su relato o eso creíamos Seinosuke paró en seco el cual tuve que seguir porque me choque con él, nunca avisar, y le dijo…

— perdone señor que le diga esto, primero gracias por lo de mentes brillantes y segundo ¿ustedes no lo son? porque no lo hacen ustedes—gran punto pero no sabia de que estaba hablando claro no segui todo el repertorio del "ancianito"

— jajaja gran pregunta joven Uchiha, ya veo porque todos votaron por ustedes dos, creo que debi de estar de lado de ustedes, en fin no podemos salir del templo como ya saben tenemos mas de cien años y si salimos nos convertiríamos en… polvo, eso es obvio—claro es obvio a caso estaba loco de remate como íbamos a saberlo ni que fueramos tan genios

— no voto por nosotros que desconsiderado Hmp—contesté malhumorada ese sacerdote no me caía nada bien de hecho parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo

— sora no nos vayamos del tema— me reprendió y me ordeno a la vez lo mire con mala cara pero el miraba al frente— ahora señor Kai si yo le dijera que esto no nos interesa y que queremos ver a nuestro padres, ¿cual seria su respuesta? —debo admitir que es mi hermano. El anciano lo miró y luego sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo y después a los de mi hermano.

— bueno… pensándolo bien… es que si no aceptan no podrán salir de aquí, ya llevan dos días desaparecidos —imposible susurré Seinosuke me miró con sus dos grandes ojos jade y frunció el ceño como mi papá.

— que pero si solo fueron dos minutos—reclamó este rio divertido que le encontraba divertido en toda la situación una mas y lo golpearía aunque se hiciera de polvo bien no porque no seria honorable de un Uchiha pero juro que si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo…

— entre mas pierden tiempo mas rápido se pasa ahora que me dicen—dijo mirándonos me adelante y me acerque al viejo que ni siquiera se movió solo me observó sentí un tiron en mi ropa Seinosuke pensé y no me había equivocado pero aun así hable desde esa distancia.

— bien sabiendo que lo que le dijo mi nee-san no funciono y que todo lo que dijo, escuche la mitad y que no nos aclaro del porque de estar acá, diría que estoy como en el principio mas confundida que antes—era verdad y no mentia este dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y siguió caminando nos hizo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiéramos y así lo hicimos.

— se escribió una profecía hace doscientos años, donde hablaba de los héroes del tiempo, la cual no creí que fuera posible, esta profecía decía que dos hijos de un rebelde convertido en un héroe serian capaces de cambiar lo imposible a la vista del hombre, claro que según los elegidos vendrían en un determinado tiempo y los sellos se activarían y de un solo pestañeo vendrían y ¡Woala! ¡Aquí están!— decía mientras movía su mano en el aire haciendo garabatos en el…— ahora mi deber será enseñarles algunos trucos para apañárselas en el pasado su primer objetivo y el principal si bien viene de una familia de ninjas fuertes deben seguir con su entrenamiento ahora que aceptaron las horas y días serán menos y no se preocupen por su familia haremos todo lo posible para que no se note su ausencia.


	2. Chapter 2 Por la rebeldía de papá

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste les aviso que también lo tengo en otro sitio y espero que me den su opinión ^^

CAPITULO 2 Por la rebeldía de papá ahora dependen de nosotros…

Pov Seinosuke

Que no se note nuestra ausencia el viejo estaba totalmente loco ya entendía porque Sora estaba molesta no sabía ni siquiera porque nosotros debíamos cargar con esta pesadilla, no hicimos nada malo ni nada incorrecto en nuestra corta y complicada vida, entonces porque debíamos ser los héroes del tiempo mi hermanita era pequeña yo un adolescente en práctica según mi mama y un ninja experto como mi padre a su edad, pero eso no es indicio de que fuera por eso, claro que somos los nuevos genios Uchiha del clan pero claro que eso tampoco, los Hyuuga también lo eran y los No Sabaku claro que eran de la aldea oculta de la arena pero porque no ellos que errores debíamos solucionar.

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, mire a mi derecha y estaba Sora sentada en el suelo igual de pensativa me acerque y me senté junto a ella; no habían pasado ni tres minutos que habíamos entrado por la gran puerta de roble y ahora estábamos en una especie de despacho u oficina algo obscura raro a nuestro parecer ya que en el exterior era todo tan blanco y brilloso llenas de estantes con libros ordenados por altura y color pero solo se veía eso, el sacerdote se había ido por otra puerta de la izquierda dejándonos en claro que solo tardaría un par de minutos la cual ya eran casi media hora; suspire y empuje levemente a mi hermanita esta bufó y me miro de mala cara rodé los ojos porque era tan seria y a la vez tan extrovertida introvertida divertida aburrida eran demasiadas cosas para una niña, aun no comprendo lo de mi padres de a ver tenido otro hijo o en este caso una hija pero ahora que lo veía de otra forma era para no estar solo creo que no habría podido cargar en este momento todo esto y ella era de gran ayuda solo que como es lógico no se lo diría o se le subiría los humos a la cabeza y después era muy difícil bajárselos.

—Como zafaremos de esto nee-san—me dijo casi sin pensarlo solo salieron de su boca como si tuviera vida propia mire al frente y suspire la verdad…no lo sabía solo ¿esperar? Bueno no era muy alentador.

—No te preocupes algo se me ocurrirá—le respondí con simpleza

— ¿Viajar al pasado eso es posible? ¿Estaremos muertos Seinosuke? —me preguntó algo extrañada.

—Jajaja Sora no lo sé pero si se que volveremos a ver a papá y a mamá y a nuestros amigos… te lo prometo—solté una risotada sí que no sabía pero tal vez si estábamos muertos.

—Hablas demasiado molesto—me golpeo en el hombro cariñosamente yo la empuje bruscamente si…

—Y tú apenas peque—le contesté suspire con desgano y mire la puerta que seguía igual de cerrada de cómo lo había dejado el sacerdote— ese vejete nos está haciendo esperar demasiado—Sora soltó una risa contagiosa pero luego paró en seco y me miró como buscando las palabras correctas y decírmelas.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber del pasado de nuestros padres Seinosuke? ¿Algo muy importante que no me hayan querido decir? —sí que sabia sorprenderte en momentos inesperados. Suspire cansinamente si le contara todo lo que debería saber, todo por lo que pasó nuestro padre principalmente o mi mamá tratando de convencer a un rebelde sin causa a que volviera, sí que lo odiaría cuando se enterara; un momento me dije, rebelde, destino, pasado, errores, ¡claro! Exclamé le levanté de un salto analizándolo mirando a mi hermana con una sonrisa que seguro que si la veía me asustaría de igual forma que Sora.

—Ya entiendo—dije para mi más que para Sora…

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó mirándome con una ceja levantada.

—hay algo muy importante que debes saber es sobre papa—dije muy rápidamente sora asintió siguiéndome a la perfección lo que le quería decir—papa era un rebelde era un traidor a la aldea el cometió muchísimos errores de los cuales ahora está totalmente arrepentido y un día si un día ahora que recuerdo tu aun no nacías fuimos…

Flash back

Si lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

Era de noche con unas cuantas estrellas pero no había luna; dos pelinegros se encontraban acostados en el césped mirando el cielo escuchando todo a su alrededor como se lo cantaba en susurros la naturaleza a través del viento leve casi tan suave como la piel de un bebé era un total silencio entre ambos aun con la vista clavada en el cielo hasta que de pronto vieron que paso una estrella fugaz era tan hermosa al ojo del hombre un cola casi fina de colores del arco iris tan veloz como un pequeño insecto volador.

—Pide un deseo papá —el pelinegro mayor lo miro con una ceja levantada no comprendiendo las palabras de su primogénito —mamá dice que cuando pasa una estrella fugaz debes pedir un deseo a ella, debes cerrar tus ojos y con una mano en el corazón, con palabras seguras como un trato o un pacto de sangre pidiendo lo que nuestro corazón más anhela en todo el mundo—explicó el pequeño a su padre el cual volvió a recostarse sin decir nada, el lo siguió e hizo tal cual le había explicado el Uchiha y ambos pidieron lo que más anhelaban—¿qué pediste papá?

—Que todo lo malo que hice algún día se pueda cambiar ¿Y tú?—dijo tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos Seinosuke se acercó a su papá y le susurró muy cerca en la oreja.

—mmm… un hermanito—Sasuke abrió los ojos alarmado por la ocurrencia de su hijito de cuatro años.

Claro que el deseo de Seinosuke se cumplió, pero el del pelinegro aun no, pero jamás se enteraría de que si se cumpliría

Fin flash back

—Entiendes sora papá pidió un deseo a la estrella fugaz y se ah cumplido nosotros estamos encargados de solucionarlo aunque es un poco egoísta de su parte ya que porque nosotros claro que como aremos para encontrarlo—le conté ese micro relato que para mí fue muy largo omití la parte de que había pedido un hermanito claro que no me convenía siempre le dije que no la quería y así seguiría eso sería en contra de mis principios de hermano mayor claro que no tiene na da que ver.

—Entonces ¿tú dices que el deseo de papá se cumplió y que es por eso que estamos aquí? creo que la locura del vejete es contagioso, ¿no tienes fiebre o algo por el estilo?—me dijo seria por un momento pensé que me había entendido pero no.

—Hmp que graciosa es enserio—dije con vos frívola bufó cuando se abrió la puerta de la izquierda.

—Siento la tardanza niños pero contactar a sasuke y Sakura es más difícil de lo que parece ya que no están con ellos pero lo logramos bien hora de entrenar…

En el presente

Era de noche y ya se sabía que pronto llegaría un nuevo día y que siendo así se cumpliría ya tres días… sin sus hijos.

Sasuke no había podido dormir en toda la noche tarde o lo que fuere, del día anterior. Habían tenido un rastreo completo incluso había ido a buscar con Sakura a Karin su antigua compañera del grupo Taka. Claro que ahora solo hacia el bien junto con Sugeitsu y Juugo pero ninguno de sus dotes de rastreo había funcionado para encontrarlos, jamás se sintió tan frustrado. Se levantó de la cama de tantas vueltas que había dado en ella sin poder conciliar el sueño, miró a su izquierda, Sakura tenía marcada algunas gotas de lagrimas de tanto llorar en su cara, ahora pasiva e inexpresiva no la había visto así desde ese día en el cual le pidió que volviera a la aldea, negó con la cabeza le había prometido hacerla feliz y no lo podía cumplir; salió al balcón de su mansión y se dispuso a pensar en que era lo que podía hacer para hacerlo.

Había luna llena, tan hermosa blanca adornada alrededor con estrellas plateadas… lástima que no lo podía disfrutar como lo hacía con sus hijos en los días de campo improvisado familiar nunca se imagino disfrutarlo, siempre le habría gustado hacerlo de pequeño, su hijo tenía quince años y jugaba con él como si tuviera cinco años y ni hablar de Sora la cual claro siempre creyó que si era niña seria igual que Sakura pero no bueno en parte si en lo charlatana que era pero después de eso era igual a él y los amaba tal cual eran, se le formó media sonrisa, le hubiera gustado que sus padres o su…hermano los hubieran conocido, estúpido destino, golpeo la baranda del balcón aun con sus puños cerrados siguió mirando la luna ahora con el seño fruncido…

—Deberías descansar—una vos algo adormilada le dijo detrás de él la miro de soslayo era tan hermosa aun con su ropa de dormir, le respondió.

—Hmp—el monosílabo infernal el cual había logrado no decirlo jamás pero la situación era la excepción esta se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— Así que volvimos a los monosílabos eh—dijo acercándose a él ahora apoyando los brazos en las barandas del balcón mirando la luna.

—No es eso… estoy…—suspiro no tenía ganas de hablar ella completó la frase por el

—Frustrado… eso no sirve ya verás que esto es solo una más de sus travesuras todo estará bien —dijo muy segura ella conocía muy bien sus hijos pero a veces se decía lo contrario pero no, no podían pensar de esa forma ya habría algo en que analizar…solo había que esperar.

—Puedes dejar de decir que todo estará bien porque siempre eres así porque siempre crees algo que es imposible—se volteo a ella y la miro enojado con vos fría y con miedo a la vez.

—Siempre creí que volverías entonces me estás diciendo lo contrario volviste para que ya no te persiguiera sasuke es eso pues si eso es no tuviste porque, no me voy a internar en la soledad para dejar que el destino haga lo que quiera con nuestros hijos, hazlo tu si quieres yo no—su cara era seria y melancólica trataba de suprimir las lagrimas el cual eran imposible para ese momento. Algunos rayos de luz se habían asomado de la no tan pasiva noche, dejando ver algo de claridad anunciando un nuevo día y ahora un nuevo dolor en ambos adultos, en el balcón no se escuchó nada más excepto la suplica del pelinegro…

—… Sakura… espera

En el templo

Sora era una pequeña de diez años, pelinegra, con algunos destellos rosas que se veían con los rayos del sol, de ojos negros como la noche, de tez blanca, de estatura media, tenía una actitud seria y madura pero a la vez era una niña normal, su vida era hablar más que su madre; era muy buena con las varas tan rápidas, que estas no se veían al moverlas, se la colocó en la espalda quedando enfrente de un aprendiz que Kai le había asignado, lo miró fijamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pateo la vara de su espalda elevándola al cielo, dio un salto, la atrapó y le propinó un golpe a un tipo tres veces más grande que ella, dejándolo estampillado en una pared ahora en ruinas.

Seinosuke de quince años no se quedaba atrás; él era casi completamente igual a su padre de no ser por los ojos de su madre, un color esmeralda intensos cuando el brillo de la luna o el sol los golpeaba; el utilizaba el sharingan que tenia forma de estrella, aunque este en su tiempo le tenían plenamente prohibido usarlo, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca; era rápido y poseía una fuerza sobrenatural, gracias al entrenamiento con su mamá. Tres tipos, uno pelinegro con su cara tapada con un pañuelo gris, lo atacó primero con un jutsu de agua, por suerte con su gran rapidez pudo esquivarlo con facilidad. Sora dio un silbido llamando la atención de él y le tiró lo que parecía una espada, aunque era pesada pudo agarrarla y propinarle un buen golpe al tipo que lo había atacado… nuevamente, los otros dos se miraron e hicieron sellos muy rápidos con sus dedos al parecer expertos se dijo el pelinegro pero no tanto como el genio Uchiha formo una sonrisa fanfarrona sora negó con la cabeza ya sabía lo que estaba pensando egocéntrico se dijo, Seinosuke corrió con la espada pegada al brazo concentro todo el chakra en la espada y de un abrir y cerrar de ojo se encontraba detrás de los tipos pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde el golpe ya se lo había dado.

Ambos agitados por el cansancio se dejaron caer sentados en unos escalones del templo se escucharon aplausos desde lejos, levantaron la mirada y era el vejete muy feliz a plena vista y de los que parecían los otros, los sacerdotes de las cinco naciones, los aprendices que habían cerca también aplaudieron por el gran espectáculo de los hermanos Uchiha…

—Perfecto ahora solo deben aprender una cosa más—lo miraron confundido ¿otra cosa? —como llegar al pasado, los sellos no son fáciles levántense los llevare al lugar correcto —el pelinegro ayudó a su hermanita y siguieron a Kai por otro lugar un pasillo no tan largo hasta una sala común al ojo de los Uchiha pero en el medio había una fuente o algo parecido ya que había agua pero nada que la llenara alrededor estaba algunas inscripciones en otro idioma y en parte de abajo había una plataforma de oro solido.

— ¿Que es este lugar Kai-sama?—preguntó respetuoso el Uchiha mayor Kai lo miró con una cara algo picara pero ya era común verlo así en ese tan corto tiempo les hacia recordar a su tío Kakashi Hatake.

—Este es el lugar correcto jutsu de invocación—era una invocación algo rara ya que no parecía un águila ni un caballo—es…un hipogrifo chicos Jai cierra la puerta por favor.

—Si Kai-san—inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo a Kai y luego a los niños y después se dirigió a la puerta era una inmensa de hecho y no se habían dado cuenta cuando la vieron.

—No todos pueden ver la gran puerta cuando entran pero si cuando están dentro es algo raro pero necesario, bien les explicaré esta es la fuente del tiempo están marcado los tres tiempos pasado presente y futuro formando así un triangulo en una circunferencia—explicó mostrándole cada parte de la fuente.

—Oiga no hable de matemáticas no es mi fuerte—dijo Sora negando y mirando con horro a Kai.

—jajaja no te preocupes; bien como les decía, los sellos se hacen en el medio formando otro triangulo y creando así una estrella de espacio y tiempo es así como podemos lograr viajar en los tres tiempos pero para eso hay una cosa más…deben utilizar cuatro elementos—esto sorprendió a lo Uchiha ¿cuatro elementos? Estaba loco lo admitían.

— ¿¡Qué!? Yo solo sé tres recién iba a aprender el cuarto—respondió algo contrariado por lo que dijo el vejete.

—Yo solo sé dos—dijo Sora simplemente mirando la fuente de nuevo.

—Exacto Seinosuke-kun tu sabes el del fuego originario en los dos por el linaje de su sangre, el de la tierra y del agua por eso pudiste bloquear el del aprendiz de la niebla. Sora-chan tu sabes el del fuego y el de la arena ya que tuviste a Garu No Sabaku de maestro personal, pero ahora deberán aprenderlos. Tu Seinosuke aprenderás el del rayo, vi que lo sabías usar bien pero levemente te falta solo entrenamiento. Sora tú el del agua y del viento, supe que ibas a entrenar con el sexto Hokage para lograrlo—quedaron impresionado como sabia todo eso pero claro eran "sacerdotes" centenarios o milenarios o lo que fuesen pero asustaba.

Garu No Sabaku era el hijo de Gaara el Kasekage de Sunna y Matsuri que era su esposa. Era idéntico a Gaara su color de pelo y sus ojos, lo serio y educado, nada comparado de Matsuri pero tenía algo de tierno y vergonzoso a veces; él era el sensei de Sora y era su padrino también, no se acuerdan como fue pero la pequeña le robó una parte de él y se encariñó mucho con ella cuando nació.

Tenía dieciocho años y era hijo único de los No Sabaku. La prima de él Lila No Sabaku, hija de Kankuro y Sara una chica muy hermosa de Suna que no era ninja pero sabia como defenderse. Lila era la…novia de bueno, Seinosuke, claro que si Garu se enteraba estaba muerto por eso le daba escalos fríos cuando decían su nombre como recién.

—Hai, pero entonces una vez que aprendamos los elementos tendremos que…

—Si… como ya les dije su primer objetivo y principal será el pasado, como habrán muchos cambios en el presente y así en su futuro deben entrenar para que nada falle; nada de lo que conocen en el presente será igual en el pasado si bien esta el dicho de "las cosas del pasado quedan en el pasado" o ese que dice "lo hecho, hecho esta" o ese que…

—Ya entendimos—dijo Seinosuke rodando los ojos, estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente.

— No podemos dejar que personas inocentes paguen por los indecentes…

—Entonces si nosotros somos los elegido es por lo que nuestra familia, papá hizo cosas de lo que a mi parecer fue obligado sin que se diera cuenta entonces al final tenemos de misión cambiarlo ¿verdad? su destino debería ser diferente—analizó Sora caminando hacia una ventana que daba a no sé qué ya que había mucha claridad y no veía nada todo blanco que gente extraña…

—Su destino no, su vida… me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes jóvenes viajeros, pero entre mas perdemos tiempo más rápido se nos va es como la arena en nuestras manos, o el agua o…

—Ya entendimos—dijo sora cabreada por la pura cháchara del vejete.

—Oh si lo siento…

Pov Seinosuke

Aun me seguía diciendo que mi padre fue algo egoísta de su parte, pero tal vez el ni siquiera lo sabía. Como decía Kai ¿Por qué no dejar lo del pasado en el pasado? Ahora comprendía la decisión del no elegirnos, el pensaba de igual manera que nosotros, ya éramos felices ¿por qué romper eso? Pero si… aun así la decisión de Kai no fue tomada por alguna razón fue. Tal vez el destino de mi nuestros padres está en peligro, tal vez con los hecho que cometeríamos para salvarlos era por eso para mantenerlos con vida y eso ahora dependía de nosotros, todo por la rebeldía de papá…

Continuará…

nos vemos otro dia


End file.
